


Good morning

by Jaegerprince



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerprince/pseuds/Jaegerprince
Summary: It's good to be home.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 19





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic that oozes good morning starshine the earth says hello energy

“I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you,” Alec said softly in the early morning light of their apartment.

Wasn’t that just such an amazing thing. their apartment.

Magnus stretches and pulls his Alexander closer to him “Oh, my dear. you do spoil me,” he purrs, pressing a kiss against Alec's jaw, “but I won't forgive you for waking me up this early.” 

Then Alec moves away to get ready for his morning run.

Smile soft, Alec moves around the dimly lit room “Oh what a shame,” he says and Magnus can hear quiet laughter as he puts on his ‘workout clothes’

How they were any different from Alexander's usual black ensemble will always be a mystery to him. 

Playing up the mock hurt, Magnus rolls gracefully into Alec’s abandoned spot, “Please, first you wake me at this ridiculous hour and then you abandon me,” he pulls the blankets more securely around him keeping Alexander's side of the bed as warm as possible in his absence. 

Crossing to the bedroom door, Alec ducks as he passes their bed, “I’ll be back before you even know I’m gone,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. 

“Oh, I very much doubt that,” Magnus says, eyes slipping closed as he tilts his head to savor the kiss for as long as possible before Alec leaves.

Then he’s gone.

Magnus may fall asleep for a few moments as it is significantly brighter, and Chairman was purring away lazily in a patch of sun that Magnus was certain hadn’t been there just a moment before. 

Then the door to the apartment opens and Alec calls out that he’s home and that he brought breakfast back, so maybe some cruelties can be forgiven after all.


End file.
